


I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face AU

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John accidentally punches a stranger in the face at a club and ends up selling his soul to the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face AU

Over the deafening music of the packed club, Sherlock had shouted at John to punch him in the face, intending to make it look like a bar fight so the bouncer, his suspect, would be lured in. What John hadn’t counted on was that at the moment he was throwing his punch, he would be jostled by the crowd and accidentally slam his fist right into the face of an unsuspecting fellow student walking past. There was a split second where the strobe lights lit up his stunned expression before he went down, blood streaming from his nose. The bouncer had approached and Sherlock tossed a hasty thank you to John before racing off to handcuff him, following him out onto the street as he shouted about resisting arrest.

As soon as John had processed what he’d done, he swept down and dragged the young man to his feet, leading him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

“I am so sorry, really, I don’t usually attack people…” John said, trying to explain. God, this was so typical of Sherlock, getting him into trouble and running off without a care.

“It’s fine.” The young man muttered around the wad of tissues, letting John prop him against the counter as his head throbbed hotly. John looked him over and he pressed a damp paper towel to his forehead in what he hoped was an appropriate medical treatment, a little surprised by just how attractive he was. Skintight leather trousers, a sleek blue button down, black hair slicked out of his face with gel, mascara making his eyelashes look even longer. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was bleeding and his nose and eye were starting to bruise badly, John might have been a little more distracted with this his attention. As it was, he just felt ridiculous.

“Jim.” He offered a hand to John and John was a little surprised by the disinterested tone, as if he really didn’t care that he’d just been socked in the face and was instead focused on something else, such as making a mental grocery list.

John took Jim’s hand and gave it a firm shake, “I’m John.”

“I know. I don’t actually care.” Jim said in a dull voice as he pulled away and sauntered for the bathroom door, hips swaying casually. John stared after him, hesitating a moment before moving to grab his arm, “Wait, I’ll walk you home!”

Jim actually bared his teeth in disgust at the touch and John almost recoiled at how feral he looked, but he held fast, “Come on, it’s dangerous.”

“I don’t need help, I’m not weak.” Jim spat, twisting his arm away smoothly, “Don’t come near me again.”

“I never said you were weak, but two people is better than one.” John reasoned.

Jim lifted a delicate eyebrow and the hand holding the tissues fell to his side to let more blood drip down his face, voice smooth but with an unspoken threat, “Don’t underestimate me.”

John’s blood ran cold and after a moment he bobbed his head compliantly, “Never.”

Jim blinked slowly like a reptile, regarding John for a few moments before he nodded, “Good. You walk me home when I ask you to. Not because it’s what you want.”

“How are you… this way…?” John trailed off, trying to understand. Jim was just a skinny university student, what was with this intense control of his voice, the easy confidence in his gait, the endless boredom in those empty eyes? Why did some kid make John feel like he was in mortal danger?

Jim nodded knowingly, a lazy smile spreading across his face, “How am I this way indeed? We just can’t know.”

“Please… let me to walk you home.” John said hopefully, knowing those magnetic eyes were getting him in way over his head but too mesmerized to care, “Sir.”

Jim’s eyes sparked with interest and he shifted closer, black bruises enhancing the shadows on his face and making him look far more sinister, like some fairytale monster from the shadows, looming over John, blood on his lips. He twisted his head to the side in a childishly thoughtful look that he held for a few seconds, then he cupped John’s face, pulling him so their noses were nearly brushing and John could smell blood and mint gum, “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”

“Oh God yes.”


End file.
